harrypotterwiki2fandomcom-20200213-history
Potterpedia, the Harry Potter Wiki:Azkaban and Curses
These are about the Wiki's Azkaban and Unforgivable curses. Here is a short thing you should read: The Punishments Azkaban Warning If you write about fanon or something then you will get a warning put onto your profile. Saying you musn't do it or Azkaban will be in order. Getting azkaban warnings will help you stop but they probably will or wont work. The Azkaban Warning page is protected even for administrators and the creator. Azkaban Warnings are nothing to worry about but a dementor, azkaban or higher will be worrying. Dementor Dementors are given to vandalisers, page clearers, copyers, spammers, hackers and homo-sexuality talkers. The dementor is very strict and a serious warning and it is hopeful anyone would obey it. Not doing so will have a sentence in Azkaban or even skipping to the Unforgivable Curses. If dementors are disobeyed then the disobeyer will get another Dementor/Dementor Kiss/Cruciatus Curse. Azkaban Disobeyers to the Dementor and continuous rule-breakers spend time in Azkaban depending on what they did. People can even get life-sentences and they chose it. You wouldn't even be able to edit your profile or username while in Azkaban. And a dementor would be added to your profile saying you're in Azkaban. See how terrible it is in Azkaban. Also Ministry Members and The Minister will be watching round your profile until your gone. If you are in a life sentence you would after about 2 weeks your profile will have a dementor saying "This user is deserted" meaning your gone. Cruciatus Curse The cruciatus Curse is given to people who are out of Azkaban but continue. It is a month block and is just Azkaban Starting Again. Crucio is very annoying and its torture but thats exactly what the Cruciatus Curse is. And you chose to get it by doing Criminal Stuff. Crucio is given to people who have vandalised about 70 pages in a month and page-cleared 18 articles in a week. The Cruciatus Curse is evil. Imperius Curse The Imperius Curse isn't being blocked, its kind of a nursery or a toddler because the Minister hires a user to watch what the rule-breaker is writing and doing and at the end of the day the hired user tells the Minister and if its bad the Minister takes a punishment of what it should be. The rule-breaker gets watched for about one week and if the watcher is gone then the Minister watches the rule-breaker. Dementor Kiss Get blocked for 3 months. The Dementor Kiss is just tiring about the blocking and makes you want to not edit. But thats because you have no soul if you get it. You will realise that this wiki's for fun not for evil. But now what your doing is ruining my life, twisting my heart and exploding my fingers, so if you continue I will do extreme measures. International Ministry of Magic We let trusted users know about the evilness and we tell them everything. We ask our friends if they should get the Killing Curse after this punishment. What the I.M.O.M. is; its people knowing about what people are doing and they think about the punishment (1 or 2 years blocked). If its 1 year then they get blocked for 1 year and we stop the talk and if its 2 years we make them blocked for 2 years and we put them on the criminal record, also a dementor on their talk page. Avada Kedavra When they are free from the I.M.O.M. the trusted users sign something and if the rule-breaker breaks a rule one more time they get an infinite block forever, with dementors patrolling their talk page, and them being on the infinite criminal record. Then they never get heard of again and its all done for.